deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines
Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines is a battle made by BobDehCat, and the 2nd battle of Bob's first season, the first one being Robbie Rotten VS Sandy Cheeks If you are confused what these two have in common, they are characters from rivaling companies that both can use the power of magic and have experience on close and ranged combat. They both have different types of books that help them on their journeys. Both have also saved their own dimensions and both also have a wide array of arsenal. Boop Intro Wiz: Two unpredictable characters, both from rival companies. Both have gone on some of the craziest magical adventures. Each smart in their own way. Boomstick: Spongebob! The sea's best frying cook jellyfishing idiotic sponge! Wiz: And Dipper! The world saving magical heroic kid! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And no I did not steal this line. It's are job to analyze their stats, weapons, feats to decide WHO WOULD WIN A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think wins? Rooting and Voting Spongebob Rooting and Voting Dipper Rooting Spongebob but Voting Dipper Rooting Dipper but Voting Spongebob Spongebob SquarePants Wiz: Ah, underwater, under an island, is a little town called Bikini Bottom. And there is one person that almost everyone knows in Bikini Bottom, and that would be Spongebob SquarePants! Boomstick: Oh yeah. He's always wanted to be a fry cook when he was young, and his dream came true at Bikini Bottoms most popular fast food eatery. The Krusty Krab! Wiz: With his trusty spatula (or as Spongebob calls him, Spat), Spongebob is a very dangerous enemy to cope with. Let's get on with his stats though! Stats *Height: 4 in. *Weight:1 Ounce *Interests: Karate, Bubble BLowing, Krabby Patties, Music, Dancing and Jellyfishing *Favorite Quote: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Wiz: As you can see, putting a 4 in. sponge ain't gonna do well against a human, which is why we will make Spongebob the same height as Dipper and his weight half of Dipper! Oh gosh. Dipper's gonna have some trouble now. Weapons *Spatula- Can act like a sword, lever, etc. *Bubbles- Can trap foes inside, and helpful to distract. Spongebob also has the spicy bubbles, which can burn through almost everything. *Karate Gear- Like Sandy, Spongebob is a master at karate. Pretty good at ambushing too. *Magic Page- Apparently, Spongebob can create reality in his own mind. It is confirmed by the Sponge Out of Water video game that Spongebob has a magic page in his head! *Jellyfishing Net- Can hold up to one hundred jellyfish at a time, is very hard to escape. *Annoying Laughter- Self Explanatory *The Invincibubble- Can put things or foes in bubbles that can't be destroyed unless they are part of Spongebob's team. *The Quickster- How fast can the Quickster go? If he did it within three seconds and couldn't see him, and the distance between Spongebob and the mountain was three miles, also adding the depth of the mountain, the best I could estimate is probably more than the speed of light. I don't wanna do math today. So if someone can tell me the measurements and how to figure this out, I'd appreciate it xD. *Goofy Goober Rock- Once in final form, CANNOT fly but can shoot lasers from a guitar. (All Spongebob did was hang from a string) *Pop Gun- I know this is Sandy's invention and I used it in the previous battle, but Spongebob had used it more than Sandy, which is why it qualifies for this round. The Pop Gun can shoot nets that are almost impossible to break through. Should come in handy. *Tickle Belt- Another Self Explanatory One *Magic Pencil- Can erase things from reality Boomstick: Holy moly! This sponge has one of the greatest arsenals I've ever seen! And this sponge has even more weapons! Wiz: Your right, but if we included all of them, some of them are kinda useless and don't need to be included. Some we just can't add due to the fact that if we did, we would have covered a whole blog about it. Boomstick: Gosh, I wished we added them Krabby Patty bombs. (sighs) Feats *Can somehow lift up objects heavy enough to break tanks, robots, and planes. But he is still weak enough that he can't even lift a stick?!?!?! Yeah, I really don't understand cartoon logic. *Has survived tons and tons of nuclear bombs. One in the form of a pie, others sent by the military. Spongebob's home island is a testing area where the U.S can test out their missiles. (GASP) Are they mutants........ Anyway, each nuclear bomb can hold up around to 50 million tons of TNT. Now the effect of it hitting water may affect the final result, but it shouldn't be too much. *Doesn't have bones, on most occasions. Also can regenerate! *Has returned King Neptune's crown with the help of Patric. Also has defeated Triton, King Neptune's son. *Has fourth wall awareness. How does he know we're watching him? *Likes to use the power of IMAGINATION. (memes) *Sometimes very stupid. But when he is smart, he becomes a very dangerous opponent. *Has the toon force. Which means he can read minds, blah blah. I'm not listing all of them. Sorry. Boomstick: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on. How come almost everybody is afraid to go against Spongebob, Wiz? Wiz: Well Spongebob has the power of regeneration. And there is really no possible way to kill Spongebob except: A. Put Spongebob in the hot burning sun. (Can breathe air for some time. Just needs to be a little wet at all times.) B. Remove Spongebob from existence. Spongebob is an experienced fighter that has fought people on par with him, below par with him, and people who were much better than him. Even though Spongebob seems innocent, he is not. Having annoyed the hell out of his fellow friends and neighbors, having to beat a black belt karate master, and finding Atlantis and having his 4th wall awareness, Spongebob is a very tough opponent to beat. Faults *Can be gullible at times. *Will forgive people easily, unless he keeps forgiving them over and over. *Dehydration!!!!!!!! *The mind is somewhat useless. *Is too much of a softie. *Childish at times. *Won't pay attention at times. *Will break rules just for the curiosity of it. Boomstick: Huh. So most of Spongebob's weaknesses come from within. Well, I mean the dehydration part I guess is not. Even though Spongebob is one of the greatest Death Battle opponents to ever live, and beating him is gonna be a tough challenge. Well then. Shall we move on? Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Squidward: Will you shut up!!! 'Dipper Pines' Wiz: In early July, Dipper and his sister, Maybel, are sent to live with their Uncle Stan at Gravity Falls. One day, while hanging up signs, Dipper finds an old journal, that contains secrets and hidden info. Later that summer, Dipper and his friends risk their lives to save planet earth. Boomstick: Yawn... Wiz: Dipper here may look like a kid you might see looking at some Topps Baseball Cards at the local Target store, but Dipper is more than that. He's is an adventurous, brave and smart kid that has actually defeated a god before. Boomstick: Really? And I thought all the stuff you were saying was all to get the reader captivated so then he/she would continue reading this battle! *crickets* Wiz: With his sister Maybel and his friends, they are unstoppable. But what happens if you take away the others and leave a fry cook faces off a 12-year-old kid? We'll find out! Stats *Height: 5"7 *Weight: Unknown, so we will go with 91.5 pounds because that's the average weight of a 13-year-old. *Interests: Going on crazy adventures, spending time with friends, eating chips. :P Weapons *Memory Gun- Erases your memory *Spear- Gosh he's a natural with this. *Laser Arm Cannons- Shoots lasers in a ring shape *Gideon Bot- A bot that does heavy damage. Not very loyal though. *Magnet Gun- A gun that has so much electromagnetism, it can rip out the fillings in a man's mouth hundreds of feet away. *Rocket Cart- A rocket on a cart *Grappling Hook *Shrink and Grow Flashlight- Gosh who makes the names up for the weapons these days? *World's Most Distracting Object- Distracts people. xD *Mystic Amulet- Gives the user who holds it telekinesis powers. *Mind Controlling Ties- Can control minds *Journals- I dunno. I needed 12 things for his arsenal and this is the best I could find. Each journal contains mysteries and secrets of Gravity Falls. Each journal talks about magic and stuff. This can come in handy when Dipper fights Spongebob. Boomstick: That's a lot of weird weapons... I wanna see what the Mystic Amulet can do!!! Although I really don't think those Mind Controlling Ties are gonna do much... I think the most powerful weapons in Dipper's arsenal have to be his Mystic Amulet and his Memory Gun. Wiz: That's what I was thinking. Having the Mystic Amulet will change this fight a lot, knowing this amulet has enough power to hold up some of the craziest things. Feats *Has defeated Bill Cypher, a god from another dimension. *Can run up walls *Has stayed up for many days straight, but was weak after that, performing very poorly at the Globnar. Still, this means that Dipper has a lot of Stamina. He can heal very quickly too. *Like Spongebob, he is a very quick thinker, and usually smart. Unlike spongey. *Has fought demons, minotaurs, aliens, and a god. *Has endured being tortured by Bill on many occasions, but in the end, Dipper rarely gets hurt. *Pretty fast for a human. Boomstick: Dipper has fought a lot of random creatures in Gravity Falls, the most challenging one was Bill. Having defeated a god with his friends is a very tough feat to accomplish, so why isn't this kid superhuman? Wiz: You'll see why. Faults *Even with those superhuman abilities, remember. He still has the same weaknesses as a regular human. He can still bleed and break bones, but they heal much quicker than a average human. In other words, he’s mortal *Can often make bad decisions when stressed. *He's also still a freaking 12-year-old. *is too reliant on his journals. Boomstick: Oh. Well still, this kid is a guy you would not wanna fight with. This kid's super-human abilities are almost on par with Spongebob's! And Dipper also has a lot of experience fighting foes, so he knows a few tricks up his sleeve. Durability and Stamina are what this kid has. Now. We're almost ready for the Death Battle. I can't wait... How much you wanna bet my boy Dipper here takes the lead Wiz? Wiz: I'll bet you $50 that Spongebob wins. Dipper: Yeah. He's a jerk with tight pants and a guitar. I need him to keep away from Wendy at all costs. Interlude Hey guys! Go check out Blue Apron! I'm putting this in here because during this part, they always put Blue Apron! Go check it out! Now! It's time for a death baaaaaaatle! 'Death Battle' Pre-Fight Cue- Mii Theme Song Dipper picked up his backpack and stuffed his lunch in, then put his journal. "See you later Uncle Stan! I'll be off for a walk." Dipper called out to his uncle. Dipper casually walked through the forest, happy that he could spend another summer at the Mystery Shack. Last time, it was a cluster of events, meeting the space-traveling guy, meeting strange but cool looking creatures, and defeating Bill. All that Dipper wanted to do today was relax. But if he had any weird encounterings, he still had his backpack with all his weapons and his journal. After walking around for about 30 min. or so, he finally sat down by the waterfall. He sat down on a rock and pulled out his sandwich and started eating. "Hello, fellow alien! How are you?" A voice said from somewhere. Dipper looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Oh. I'm down here! In the water! Hai! I'm Spongebob, I just came here to take a break from all the mayhem in Bikini Bottom. Patrick kept asking me to help him open a jar, Sandy is trying to kill me with her karate practice, Mr. Krabs is trying to steal all my money and Plankton keeps going into my dreams. Oh, by the way, Bikini Bottom is where i..." "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Dipper shouted at the yellow sponge. "... Is that enough shutting up for you?" Asked Spongebob. Dipper looked at the sponge while crickets chirped in the background. "Is it okay if I can eat my lunch here without you disturbing me." Asked Dipper. "Why of course! Hey, is that a sandwich? Oh, I make my own sandwiches. They are called Krabby Patties, and..." "so..." "Omigosh. You are really wasting my time here. Are you almost done sponge?" Dipper grumbled. "Fine... but wait! Did you know that down in Bikini Bottom..." Spongebob rambled. "Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to finish you off myself. Sorry sponge." Dipper said. "Huh?" Spongebob asked. Fight! ::::::: Cue- Press Start (V.I.P REMIX) Dipper quickly pulled out his spear while Spongebob, still a bit dazed, quickly pulled out his spatula. "Let's do this Spat," Spongebob whispered. Both ran at each other and started to exchange blows. Spongebob raised his spatula and brought it down with a surprising speed, but Dipper quickly held up his spear and blocked the attack, then kicked Spongebob in the gut. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF," Spongebob said. Spongebob quickly got back up and ran at Dipper. Dipper held his spear up ready for the attack. They exchanged a few more blows until Spongebob broke the spear and kicked Dipper in the gut. Spongebob then jumped in the water and got ready for what was coming next. Dipper stood up slowly, a bit dizzy and stumbled around for a few moments. "Urgh..." Dipper mumbled. Dipper then came back to his senses and got his magnet gun ready. "RAH!" Spongebob shouts while jumping in the air getting ready to hit Dipper with his spatula, but Dipper was well prepared. Dipper pulled the trigger and Spongebob's spatula was attracted to it and broke in half. Dipper then took of Spat and threw it at Spongebob's feet. Spongebob looked down in disbelief. "Spat? Hey, bud! Spat? SPAT! SPAT! C'MON BUD! TALK TO ME. NOOOOOOO!" Spongebob cried. *Shows montage of Spongebob's and Spats good times together.* "Oh you're going to pay for this you, you, you, YOU MEANIE!" Spongebob shouted. "Really? That's the best name you could call me? Okay, well let's get back to this battle." Dipper asked. Dipper put back his magnet gun and put on his laser arm cannons. Spongebob, with tears in eyes, pulled out his bubbles and hot sauce. "This is for Spat..." Spongebob whispered. Dipper suddenly shot his lasers, but they went through Spongebob's holes and burned a nearby tree. Spongebob quickly mixed his bubbles and hot sauce. Dipper again shot his laser cannons and once again failed. Spongebob then took a big, big breath, and blew the bubbles. One bubble landed on a tree and made a hole in it. Dipper seeing this ran for his life. He ran into the Mystery Shack and hid. "Uncle Stan? Maybel? Are you there?" Dipper called out. He suddenly realized there was a note on the door. He picked it up and this is what it said. Hey Dip. If you are wondering where we are, we went down to the beach 50 '' miles away from here. See you somewhere around dinnertime!'' '' Love,'' '' Maybel'' '' "Crap, why didn't they invite me?" Dipper muttered. '''Somewhere in the Distance' Spongebob stopped blowing. Where was that kid? He then saw the house out in the distance and quickly ran to it. He opened the door and saw Dipper huddled behind the desk. What Spongebob didn't know was that this was Dipper's best place to defeat Spongebob. Dipper pulled out The World's Most Distracting Object and showed it to Spongebob. "You will now become a dog Spongebob..." Dipper then said in a slow voice. Spongebob then went to his knees and started to bark. At this time to, Spongebob was starting to dry up, and he needed somewhere to make himself wet. Dipper threw the object out the door and it landed far away. "Hah. Now that sponge will dry up and die!" Dipper exclaimed. Unfortunately. the object landed in a river nearby and gave Spongebob energy again. Spongebob came back to his senses and looked around. "Hey reader! Yeah! You! Do you know where that kid is?" Spongebob asks you. You, being a nice person, decides to help Spongebob out and tell him that Dipper is still back at the Mystery Shack. "That weird place? Oh. Okay. Thanks!" Spongebob says. Spongebob quickly gets back up and runs to the Mystery Shack where Dipper is cleaning things up. "Oh come on..." Dipper mumbles as he sees Spongebob. Dipper again equips his laser cannons and waits patiently. Spongebob on the other hand quickly gets his karate gear and runs at him screaming. Dipper suddenly shoots his lasers and catches Spongebob by surprise. One of the lasers hit Spongebob's head but he regenerated that piece back. Dipper starts shooting more lasers while Spongebob deflects them with his karate gloves. "Crap... what am I gonna do? He's coming closer..." Dipper mumbled. Dipper then looked at the cabinets by the desk and found himself another spear, the Mystic Amulet, and Maybel's grappling hook. "Better take these along with me." Dipper said. Dipper then ran out of the Mystery Shack and ran back into the forest, Spongebob hot on his trail. "I need somewhere better to fight. Hmm... where would that be?" Spongebob thinks. "Aha! I wish we could go to that island that is above Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob says. Spongebob looks down and sees his body starting to disappear and got ready for what was gonna happen next. Dipper on the other hand completely freaked out and started to scream. He didn't know what to expect for next... ' Bikini Atoll' Cue- Random Upbeat Tropical Music Spongebob regenerated somewhere on top of a palm tree, loaded with coconuts. Dipper regenerated on the other side of the island somewhere by the seashore. Quickly, Dipper pulled out Maybel's grappling hook while Spongebob pulled out his jellyfishing net. Spongebob quickly ate some coconuts for energy (And to not get dehyderated...) and went off looking for Dipper. Dipper quickly ran to a palm tree to see where he was. When he climbed up the tree, he saw he was on an island in the m iddle of nowhere. Dipper climbed down and searched for Spongebob. Narrator: Three hours later... Spongebob and Dipper both took a rest in the middle of the island until they saw they were right next to each other. "So we meet again..." Dipper mumbled. Spongebob took out his karate gear again while Dipper took out the extra spear he got. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spongebob shouted. Both ran at each other with surprising speeds and clashed once again. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!!!! Spongebob and Dipper fought each other with such immense strength, that the whole island started to shake. Finally, Spongebob got the upper-hand and karate chopped Dipper's spear in half. Spongebob then runs out and goes back into the ocean to get himself hydrated, with Dipper closely following. Spongebob then got out of the water and put his karate gear back on. Dipper then took out something and dialed numbers in it. "What's that fellow alien?" Spongebob asked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Gideon Bot came. "Oh, holy mackerel..." Spongebob whispered. Spongebob got ready in a fighting stance ready to fight that Gideon Bot while Dipper managed to scrounge up a beach chair and some coconuts. He laid down and took out the popcorn he brought for his lunch. Spongebob quickly ran up to the Gideon bot and started to release a flurry of slashes, making tiny dents in the robot but not effective. The Gideon Bot picked up Spongebob and threw him on the ground. Spongebob quickly tried to figure out what to do, but his mind was filled with happy unicorns and marshmallows. Suddenly, Spongebob had an idea. He took out his extra spicy hot sauce bubbles and blew as hard as he could. (Maybe if he added some salt to it, Gordon might like it. You know, cause he's salty and stuff? Ah, screw it. Pretend you never read this.) The Gideon Bot started to fizzle up and disintergrate, with sparks flying everywhere. Dipper stood up and took out his Mystic Amulet and started to float Spongebob above the clouds where Spongebob could barely breathe. Spongebob then wished himself to fall back into the ocean and get hyderated. Dipper shocked for a moment then started using his Mystic Amulet to lift Spongebob back up again, but Spongebob had his Pop Gun ready and shot it at Dipper. "ARGH" Dipper yelled. The net trapped Dipper and forced him to curl his back in a very weird position. Too bad Spongebob forgot about those lasers. Dipper quickly burned a hole through it and ripped the net apart. "Hah! That was easy enough!" Dipper yelled. He got in a fighting stance and braced himself for what was yet to come. Spongebob pulled out his tickle bet and threw it at Dipper. It snapped on his waste but Dipper ignored it. Dipper got his laser guns ready and thats when suddenly Spongebob pressed the big red button on the very big remote that had the words "Do NOT Touch". "Heh... what's tha.. heh heh heh... HA HA HA! HA HA HA!" Dipper suddenly says. Dipper falls on the ground laughing "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Dipper shouts. Spongebob being stupid, and hearing you all saying "Don't let this freaking battle end by Dipper laughing. That's a stupid way to die." Spongebob presses the OFF button. Dipper looks at Spongebob, "Are you an idiot or what?" Dipper asks. Dipper looks around trying to find something that will make a quick escape. Scanning the island, he finds Maybel's rocket cart. Dipper jumps into the cart and pulls the handle. "See ya later sucker!!!" Dipper yells. Dipper flies out of the area only to realize that this was an idiot move. The rocket would soon loose fuel! He jumped out and swam back to the Atoll. Spongebob prepared, wishes himself to be the Quickster and as soon as he saw Dipper, Spongebob picked him up by the shirt and ran to mainland. Dipper struggling to fight fially gave up and waited. As soon as Spongebob reached mainland, he threw Dipper on the groud. BZZT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Oh! Hi there! It's me, Spongebob. So you know, I'm still deciding what to do with this weird alien. This fight is getting more boring by the minute, YAWN. I feel like we need some new music" "If I turn on some new music, will you finally let go?" "Who's that?" "It's me, writing this battle. If you don't start beating up Dipper, I might as well make you lose." "Okay okay! Sheesh." BZZT!!!!!!!!!! Cue Weirdmageddon Theme- Bill Cipher '' Spongebob transforms back into his normal self and gets ready to fight again. Dipper takes out his shrink and grow flashlight and shines it on himself, growing until he was a giant. “Uh.. this dosen’t look good” Spongebob said. Dipper lifted his gigantic foot and started stomping on Spongebob. “Hahaha! That tickles!” “Argh, why won’t you die you stupid sponge!” Dipper shouted in frustration. Spongebob quickly got annoyed and wished Dipper to grow back to normal size, when he suddenly remembered... “Oh wow I’m an idiot...” Spongebob thought to himself. “I wish that this weird alien guy is dead!” Spongebob shouted. Dipper suddenly started disintegrating in the ground below him, and Dipper shouted furiously. There was nothing he could do, and Dipper’s head was sucked into the void. “Well that was easy” K.O! Spongebob is seen wishing himself back to his beloved Pineapple home, while M=Uncle Stan and Maybel come home seeing a humongous mess in their shack. Results '''Boomstick: Well then... that was a "FATALITY!" ' Wiz: While Dipper certainly had the brains advantage, this was pretty much a stomp for Spongebob. Sadly, wits can't get you through everything. Spongebob's regeneration factor was too much for Dipper to handle, and Spongebob's magic page didn't help either. Boomstick: I mean, Spongebob creates reality by thinking! Wiz: Spongebob's arsenal was also way more advanced that Dipper could ever handle. In fact, Spongebob could have easily burned Dipper with those bubbles. Boomstick: Maybe even drown Dipper with the pop gun! Wiz: And while Spongebob somewhat lacks intelligence, he makes that up with dumb luck. It seems like fate is always on his side. Spongebob can also survive on water, but for a short amount of time. Boomstick: In the end, Spongebob was too strong, too advanced, and just too lucky for Dipper to handle. Wiz: The winner of this battle is Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob: It’s the best day ever! Death Battle (1).jpg|Winner Next time on Death Battle... Ruby Rose VS Joker (Persona) So how was that battle? Amazing Great Decent Bad Terrible Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No I have no idea This is a random pole, don't answer please Okay HAHA BOI I JUST ANSWERED YEET Boop Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles